Hanging by a Moment
by dopey
Summary: Sirius Black has a sister named Bridgette, who's in love with Severus, but she and Severus both know that they can never be together...right? one-shot...for now rated pg-13 for love making


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K Rowling, and I don't own Hanging by a Moment either, that's Lifehouse.  
GOD bless,  
* dopey * _________________________________________________________  
Sixteen year old Bridgette Black sat on the floor in the west tower, trying to clear her head. 'Why do I always have to be thinking about him?' she thought. 'I can't have him so why can't I banish him from my thoughts?' Suddenly she noticed a dark shape walk into the tower and look out the window. She held her breath, not wanting to be noticed. Then the figure turned around and started walking towards where she was. He didn't appear to notice her until he nearly sat on her. "What the...? Who's there?" he asked.  
'Crud,' she thought. 'It's him.' Out loud she said nothing.  
"Who's there? I can see your outline so I know you're there." Still, she was silent. "If you don't tell me by the time I get to one I'll hex you into the next dimension," he warned as he pulled out his wand.  
"Go away and stop disturbing my peace."  
"Bridgette? What the heck are you doing spying on me?" Bridgette had the feeling that if it wasn't 3 a.m. and he wasn't afraid of being caught, he would be yelling.  
"Excuse you, I was up here first." She would have been yelling, too.  
"I don't know that."  
"Well, deal with the fact that you're wrong and that the world doesn't revolve around you and the rest of the Slytherins!" 'Crud, why did I say that?' She thought.  
"Well excuse me for trying to get some fresh air."  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "I needed some time away, too." He stiffened slightly at this.  
"That's not what I said."  
"But it's what you meant," she answered with some amusement.  
"You know what, I'm going to go and leave you to freeze to death," he retorted lamely.  
"Is that the best you could come up with?" she snorted. He glared then stuck his middle finger up. She smiled evilly. "Is that a promise."  
"What?! No!"  
"Darn," she joked. She expected some sort of cruel comeback after this but instead he just looked hurt and a little angry. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
"I'm leaving."  
"No," she blurted out before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had done her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth.  
"What?" he asked with something that could only be described as gentleness.  
"Stay, Severus," she pleaded softly. He looked at her for a long moment before coming over and sitting down next to her. "Thanks," she said softly with a small, nervous smile.  
***  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
***  
"I'm sorry, by the way."  
"For what?"  
"For letting my brother be a jerk to you."  
He shrugged. "You can't control him."  
"I know, but I can at least try...for your sake."  
He shook his head. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me for being an ass even though you don't do anything." He gulped. She glanced at him and smiled a little stronger, especially when she realized that their hands were almost touching and his was sneaking ever closer. He glanced at her, saw what she was looking at and quickly crossed his arms. She smiled.  
"It's okay." He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. She giggled and reached up and touched his arm. His hand slowly covered hers and, before either of then really realized it, they were locked in each other's arms and lips. Bridgette found herself more happy than she had ever been.  
***  
Now, I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
***  
Suddenly he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly and without meeting her eyes.  
"Me too," she said as she stood up with the intention of leaving. It was hopeless, the two of them could never be together.  
"No wait." He surprised her by standing up and touching her arm. "Stay, please," he pleaded.  
She looked at him then nodded. "Okay."  
"Thanks." They smiled at each other then, slowly, so slowly, his face inched towards hers until she couldn't stand it anymore and met him halfway. This kiss didn't end as quickly as the other she happily noticed. She felt him start to move and allowed him to lower her to her back in a kiss filled with the supressed passion that both of them had felt for far too long.  
***  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely and complete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
***  
***********  
The next morning Bridgette woke up in his arms. She quickly found her watch (non-electronic) and discovered that it was 5 a.m. She groaned realizing that this had to end soon. She lay in his strong arms for as long as she dared before getting up. She stood slowly and got dressed all the while cursing her brother for being Severus' enemy. She stopped getting dressed when she realized she couldn't find her cloak. A few moments of searching showed that it was under her love. She sighed happily as she stared at him, then again sadly when she realized she had to go. She picked up his black sweat-shirt and put it on. "Good-bye," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Bridgette then walked back to her dorm trying her hardest not to let the inevitable tears fall.  
***  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
Nothing left to fly  
  
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else ************************************************************  
Sixteen years later, Bridgette Black woke up in his sweatshirt. 


End file.
